fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Charity
Naomi Charity '(ナオミチャリティー ''Naomi charitī) is a mage of Beautiful Skulls. Appearance Naomi is pink short haired girl. She is also light skinned. Her eyes are cherry red and she wears a cloth headband. She also wears a violet, red and white mini dress, and socks and a school shoes. Personality Naomi has a cheerful and upbeat personality, as such is easily able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person. Naomi is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Kanashi Ao quickly became friends through their mutual love of books. Naomi has also been the only person to read Kanashi's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, Levy can be competitive – she can rewrite runes. Naomi is also one of the more mature members of the guild. History Not much is known about Naomi's past, but she explained her life to Kanashi through the book she wrote, "My Ugly Life". Magic and Abilities Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Naomi's Magic is also focused around writing and words: '''Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects.To create such words, Naomi is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. *'Solid Script: Silent' (靜寂 Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Naomi can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks. *'Solid Script: Fire' (炎 Faia): Naomi extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Naomi used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself, and as a basic form of offense, with Naomi sending the word at her target in an arc. **'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Naomi can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. *'Solid Script: Iron': Naomi can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. *'Solid Script: Guard': Naomi writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. *'Solid Script: Hole': Naomi writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *'Solid Script: Storm': Naomi writes a word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Kanashi's Sap Explosion, it is powerful enough to send enemies flying midair. *'Solid Script: Oil': Naomi uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air. Extensive amounts of black oil gushes out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. *'Solid Script: Ice': Naomi uses her right hand to write the word "Ice" in the air. Large ice drops at the head of the opponent. *'Solid Script: Barbwire': Naomi croses her hand and then writes the word "Barbwire" with her right hand. Plenty of barbwires shoots to the enemy. *'Solid Script: Heal': Naomi writes the word "Heal" in the air in front of them, healing herself in the process. *'Solid Script: Snow': Naomi raises her both hands with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to right the word "Snow" in the air. Massive snow barrages to the enemy. Pict Magic (絵画魔法 ピクトマジック Pikuto Majikku): Naomi also enjoys reading comics and mangas that inspired her to draw and that is her Pict Magic. She uses this magic by drawing vehicles, animals, and anything for defense. In her bag she puts their her Sketchpads and Sketchbooks for her drawings. *'Fairy Feast': Naomi paints or draws a lot of fairy in her sketchpad or sketchbook. Plenty fairies rushes over to the enemy. *'Abstract Illusion': Naomi paints an abstract painting in her sketchpad. The abstract painting causes illusions and hallucinations to the foe. *'Dummy Decoy': Naomi draws a picture of herself in her sketchbook. It is for tricking enemies. *'Webber Binder': Naomi paints a large spider on her sketchpad. The spider comes to life and shoots webs to bind the enemies. Polyglot: Naomi is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers by overwriting the runes composing it. Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of a mage's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that she could have exited it. Skull Strategist: Naomi can study opponents and plan strategies to outmaneuver them. she is also able to coordinate with other guild members she might be working with to plan even more complex strategies and traps. Amazing Intelligence: Naomi is always spending her time in the library, that is why she is able to understand all of the subjects and fields. She is also able to study a lot of other guild's magic and the weaknesses of the other guild. Imaginative Artist: Naomi has the ability to draw and because of reading a lot of comics and mangas she had the ability to have a great imagination for her Pict Magic. EquipmentEdit Bag: Naomi always brings a bag with her inside are her: *'Gale-Force Reading Glasses' (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Naomi, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate: specifically, her Gale-Force Reading Glasses are model 18x, something which lets her read books eighteen times faster. *'Light Pen' (光筆 Hikari Pen): Naomi, possesses this pen which allows her to write and rewrite runes. *'Element Spellbooks': Naomi has a lot of spellbooks with different elements inside her bag, she uses this for attacking if her Solid Script and Pict Magic wont work. *'Several Books': Naomi always brings a lot of books so if she get bored she can read novels, poems, diarie, journals, comics, and mangas. *'Drawing Kit': Naomi uses this for Pict Magic, it contains different colors of paint, paintbrushes of different sizes, pencils, crayons, and others. *'Journal': Naomi has a journal to write things that happened with her friends. Trivia *She resembles Levy, but just added Pict Magic.